ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101: Episode 12
The twelve episode of Ultra 101. It includes "I'm Ultraman" and a currently unnamed second half. I’m Ultraman “Okay, what was the first time you watched Anime?” Zero asked Mebius. Both of them, Ex, and Jeanne all sat around on the floor in a circle with a Beta Capsule in the center. Mebius didn’t even need to think. “5 years ago, my parents sent me a collection.” Mebius said quickly. “You’re turn Ex.” Ex just sighed. “Eh… whatever…” He said as he spun the Beta Capsule. Just then the door opened and Shin walked in; wearing a labcoat, just back from the Lab. “Oh hey kids, what’re you doing?” He asked. Zero just shrugged. “Oh you know, just playing a game of spin the bottle.” He answered. Shin looked over. “Wait, that’s my Beta Capsule!” He yelled annoyedly as he picked it up and put it into one of his pockets. “Then what are we suppose to use?” Jeanne asked. Shin reached into another pocket and handed them something. “Here, use this. It’s one of Barrel’s components, I found him clinging onto me earlier. Must of been from the fight before.” Mebius held up the miniature Baltan and stared at it. “Hey! Let go of me!” It said in a high pitched voice. “I have rights, you can’t do this!” It complained as he put it down in the middle. “You better let me go or I’ll-” Then he was spun by Ex. “WAAAAH!!!!” Faux Opening Segment! All four of the Ultra-teens were just on the couch, not doing anything. “Well… should we tell Shin we lost the Baltan?” Jeanne asked. Mebius nodded in agreement. “No.” Zero and Ex replied. Mebius looked at Jeanne and shrugged. Zero was busy on his phone, watching something. “Hey guys, you gotta see this!” Zero repositioned himself into the middle of the couch, and every looked over his shoulders. “So I found this video while diggin’ around…” Everyone watched in silence as it played. “My gawsh…” Mebius said in shock. “Is that?” Jeanne asked slowly. “Yep.” Mebius said. “Dear Noa.” Jeanne said. The door opened again and Shin came back in. “I’m gonna share it.” Zero said as he reposted the video to his social medias. “Whatcha watching?” He asked. Zero quickly turned it off. “N-n-nothing!” Zero said hastily. Jeanne and Mebius repositioned themselves on the other sides of the couch to appear as if they weren’t watching anything. Ex quickly scrambled for the door. “I got to be at the Station! I think they wanted me to be testing some armors or something!” He said, actually sounding like he was scared. Shin looked at the three remaining, and his eyes narrowed in curiosity. The Next Morning ‘’“Suwach-bububum! Suwach-bububum!”’’ Zero’s phone-alarm went off and he lazily lifted his hand up and grabbed it off the table . He got up, rubbed his eyes, and kicked Mebius awake. When Jeanne came, they had to give up their room, so they had been sleeping on the couch ever since. “Ugh… you turned that song into your alarm?” Mebius asked. Zero quickly turned it off. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I must of been too tired to realize it.” Zero said awkwardly. Later Shin sat down at the couch with a newspaper and turned on the TV. The news was on, but he was focused on his papers. But then it happened. “Like most internet phenomenons, this song went viral in just one night.” A Zettonina; the anchorman, said. “Here’s the new viral song, “I’m Ultraman”.” “What?!” Shin said looking up from his newspaper. “No…” Shin said as he dropped his newspaper. “How!? I’ve covered my tracks, how did they find it!?” Shin screamed. The anchorman continued. “Amusingly reports say that the singer in the video appears to be the new galaxy famous Shin Baryasu; of the Space Garrison, in his younger days.” The Zettonian explained. “D’AH! SHUT UP!” Shin said as he destroyed the tv with an Ultra Cutter. He panted heavily, and turned to see Mebius and Zero watching him with wide eyes. “You two!” “I didn’t do it!” Zero said throwing his arms over his head. “You two are young, you should know about the internet. How did this happen?!” Shin asked hysterically. “Heh… yeah…” Zero said scratching his head. “Zero found it last night.” Mebius said. Shin twitched. “I don’t know how it went viral, I mean Zero didn’t do anything other than watch it.” Zero nervously laughed. “Heheheh… actually I sort… reposted it to all my social media accounts…” He said quietly. “YOU DID WHAT!?” Ultraman screamed, shaking Zero by the shoulders. “Look I’m sorry! I didn’t know this was gonna happen!” Zero said, trying to defend himself. “So, since evidently the Ultranyan is out the bag, mind explaining what that is?” Jeanne asked from behind. Shin turned and saw that she had taken seat on the couch. “Why would any of you care.” Shin grumbled, obviously upset. “Well, whatever it is, it caused you to blow up the tv. So I think I’d like to know.” Jeanne said bluntly. Shin sighed. “Fine alright… It’s rather simple. Back when I was in college me and my friends put that together for some sort of presentation; it’s a long story about that, but in the end we never ended up using it, and only uploaded it to one of my friends blogs. Soon afterwards I realized just how embarrassing the video was and asked my friend to remove it. He refused to, but he assured me that no one would ever find it.” Shin explained. “But he was wrong apparently.” Shin grumbled at Zero. Mebius shrugged. “Well I wouldn’t worry about it. It’s old shame, that’s all that it is. Besides, it’s just a viral video, it’ll die out soon enough.” Mebius said assuredly. Shin’s shoulders slumped as he sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Really ridiculous of me to get so OOC right now…” Shin said with a forced laugh. But in just the other room... “Hey Taro look at this!” Seven said holding up his phone. Taro looked at the video playing. “Is that Shin!?” Taro asked. “Sure looks like it!” Seven said with a laugh. Taro started laughing too. They both turned around and found Shin there. “Oh, Shin, heh, hi.” Taro said awkwardly. Shin just sighed and shrugged. “I’m Ultraman.” He said with an eyeroll. Zoffy came in and pushed Taro and Seven away. “Give the guy some space, don’t be so rude.” He said. He looked at Shin. “But I am very disappointed in you, using the title ‘Ultraman’ so lightly.” Shin facepalmed. “Ugh! It was a long time ago!” He yelled. He started grinding his teeth in frustration, and stormed out. “I think he just needs some space.” Seven said with a shrug. Zoffy checked his watch. “It’s getting to be about lunch time, I think I’ll go cook something up.” He said as he left for the kitchen. Zero was on the couch viewing stuff with his phone. “Oh, leaks for the next Kamen Rider…” Zero said as he clicked a link. “I’m ULTRAMAN! Suwach-bububum! Suwach-bububum! I’m ULTRAMAN!” “Gyah! Darn it!” Zero angrily turned the video off. “What’s the matter Zero?” Mebius asked. “I just got… ‘Ultrarolled’.” Zero said through his teeth. “They’re already doing that?” Jeanne asked. “Yeah, whoodathunkit.” Mebius said with a shrug. “GRAAAH!” Shin burst back in red with anger. “Wowowowow, what’s up?” Mebius asked, slightly frightened. “Because that video went viral, I can’t walk outside without being recognized as the biggest thing on the internet now!” Shin growled. “Zero, how do you kill a meme?!” Zero looked at Mebius, who just shrugged. “Well… you can’t kill memes...” Zero said slowly. “...But they can be forgotten.” “HOW Zero?” Shin asked impatiently. “Well, what needs to happen is for another meme to pop up that causes everyone to forget about it.” Zero explained. “But how we gonna find another big meme?” Mebius asked. “Dyaaah!” Just then Zoffy bursted in from the kitchen with a flame on his fin. “Get it off, get it off!” He cried as he swiped at it. Mebius looked at Zero, and smiled. Zero held his phone up. “Hey Zofffffy!” He said. Zoffy turned to him. “WAT!?” -*click* *FLASH!* “Aaaand upload.” Zero said as he sent the image across the interwebz. Shin used an Ultra Stream on Zoffy’s head, and then turned his attention to Zero. “Heh, 10000 reshares already. Just give it some more time. I’d say… tomorrow should be safe.” Zero said with a shrug. Later Everyone had left the apartment except for Shin. They all had their own things to do. Taro was meeting up with Ace, Zoffy had a meeting, Seven was picking up some supplies, Jack was doing… Jack-y things, and Mebius, Zero, and Jeanne went off to hang out somewhere else. Shin took a look around, making sure he really was alone. He started bobbing his head, and turned on radio. As the music started he immediately started scatting. “*random scatting* Ran-dan buh-duh-duh-bum! I’m Ultraman!” Shin sung as he started dancing. “Uratora shooie-doo wah-wah, shooie-doo wah-wah, Uratora shooie-doo wah-wah!” He repeated these lines a few times, with continuous shoutings of “I’m Ultraman!”. He got into the star part of the dance as he started singing, “Suwach-bububum! Suwach-bububum!”. Just then the door opened Shin stopped in his movements and broke a sweat, but the song continued to play. "Eh..." Seven looked at him, awkwardly walked around him as if he saw nothing, grabbed his keys that he forgot, and left, silently swearing secrecy. Shin waited a moment, then went back to dancing and singing. "I'm Ultaman!" Cheap Plastic In My Side Mebius opened up the fridge and grabbed a drink. When he returned to the living room he found Shin just standing there stiffly, with an unnerving smile. “Greetings Mebius.” He said. Mebius didn’t notice the uncanniness however. “Yeah hi Shin. Has the whole meme thing ended yet?” He asked, just casually. The unnatural Shin stiffly looked at the fourthwall out of confusion. “Eh, yes, yes it has Mebius.” He said with the same weird smile. “Oh good for you!” Mebius said patting him on the shoulder. The door opened and Seven came in. “Hey Seven!” “Hey Mebiu-OH MY GAWSH!” Seven said upon seeing Shin. “EYE SLUGGER!” Seven said as he pulled off his blade and lunged at Shin, knocking him to the floor. “Get ‘em guys!” Soon Jack, Zoffy and Taro swarmed in and they all started gang beating up on Shin. Mebius just watched in horror. OP!!! “My goodness, guys, WAT-R-U-DUIN!?” Mebius asked in horror. The four Ultras stepped aside, leaving a very dazed and bruised Shin on the floor. “Shin… what have they done to you!?” Mebius asked as he fell to his knees, and slowly inched towards him. He was about to touch him when Taro slapped his hand away. “Are you insane? Don’t touch him like that!” He said with concern. Seven started waving his Slugger around. “Now’den, you’re gonna tell us where your boss is.” He threatened with the Slugger. Shin shook his head. “I will die before I tell.” He said with his smile. Then another Shin; normal looking, walked into the room, and saw what happened. He didn’t even need time to think. “Specium Ray!” He said as he quickly and fluidly executed his finishing attack on the other Shin. “Long live Chaiyo!” The other Shin shouted as he blew up into many pieces of cheap plastic. Everyone ducked in cover from the explosion. Mebius peeked up. “Man… that was weird. At least nobody got hurt right?” He asked. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. “Well, I mean besides from the imposter.” Shin motioned for Mebius to looked down. Mebius looked down and found a small shard of plastic sticking on his chest. “Oh would you look at that. That’s sort of fun-” Mebius lost consciousness and fell over. “Get him to the hospital! He’s been infected!” Zoffy shouted. “ANESTHETIC!” Seven shouted as he knocked Mebius over the head with his Eye Slugger. Mebius slumped over and everyone looked at Seven slowly. “Whoops” HOSPITAL!!! “Mebius, hey Mebius.” Mebius slowly awoke to Shin’s face. “Hey, buddy.” “Oh no… am I dead?” Mebius asked slowly. “No, you’re in the hospital, we’re waiting for the doctor to come in.” Shin explained. Mebius become fully awake and gripped the bed. “Hospital? Doctors? As in sharp knives and pointy stuff!?” Mebius asked in horror. “Mebius, don’t worry, nothing bad is gonna happen, this is the greatest hospital on Planet Ultra.” Shin assured him. “Anyway, I have to leave now, hang in there!” Just as Shin left an all blue Zero came in wearing a face-mask. “You know what, security around here stinks.” He said as he entered. Mebius rubbed his eyes. “Zero!?” He asked. “How’d you get in here?” “You change your red to blue, and bada-bing bada-boom, everyone believes you're a doctor. It’s easy.” Zero said as he took of his mask and took a seat. “Okay… but how did you change your red to blue?” Mebius asked. Zero shrugged. “It’s a trick I learned from some hippie.” He said casually. Mebius stared at him. “What?” “Nothing.” Mebius said looking away. “So uh… do you know what’s gonna happen?” He asked. “I dunno, I couldn’t really catch it, I just rushed over here when I realized I had the chance to sneak into a hospital.” Zero hopped back to his feat. “I should get out of here before someone notices me.” He said as he approached the door. However it opened first, and was pushed into the wall. “I said NO!” A nurse said as wrestled with some Ultra in a labcoat into the room. “Get out of here Dr. Egg!” He said as he finally pushed the guy away. Dr. Egg stumbled a bit, and smoothed his ruffled labcoat. “Fine fine! But that plastic is mine when you’re done!” He said as he walked off. The nurse turned to Mebius. “I hope we didn’t disturb you.” He said. Mebius shook his head. “No, no problem, no one got hurt.” Mebius said. The nurse nodded. “All right then.” He said as he left, closing the door. “Speak for yourself…” Zero said as he crumpled onto the floor in pain. “Now I need a doctor!” He groaned as he got up. “Did you hear what they were talking about?” “Not really…” Mebius said trying to think about it. “You’re in danger, man!” Zero said quickly. “What!?” Mebius asked, flailing his arms out of worry. “That guy was here for the thing in your chest!” Zero said pointing to the shard. Mebius looked down at it. “Seriously!?” Mebius asked. “That’s Chaiyo plastic I hear,” Zero said. “It could be spreading into your system! That’s why you need the special surgery probably! That guy won’t be just after the shard, he’ll be after you in no time!” “NO!” Mebius cried throwing the sheet over his head. “Don’t let them take me!” “I won’t! You stay there, I’ll get help!” Zero assured. Mebius bit his lip and nodded. “Right!” Zero slipped out of the room; holding in his laughter, just as Shin was coming back. “Hello Mr. Shin.” Zero said passing by. “Good day Zero.” Right as he was about to open the door Shin realized something. “Wait, Zero what are you doing h-” He turned around to find Zero gone. He scratched his head, and entered the room. “Don’t take me!” Mebius shouted upon Shin entering. Shin rolled his eyes. “Mebius, what’s the matter?” He asked. Mebius poked his head out of the sheet upon hearing Shin’s voice. “Shin? That you? Did Zero get you?” He asked. “Zero? He’s not he-Oh wait… Anyway, no I’ve come here to let you know that the doctor is almost ready.” Shin explained. Mebius pulled the covers up to his head again. “What about the people out to get me?” He asked worriedly. “What are you talking about? No one’s out to get you, we just need to remove the shard.” Shin assured him. “Who told you anything like that?” “Zero said that someone wanted the shard, and if the shard wasn’t taking out soon it would spread throughout my body and then they would want me!” Mebius cried. “Zero said that?” Shin asked in annoyance. Mebius nodded slowly. Shin busted out his phone and dialed someone. “Hey Seven, next time you see Zero… Kill him. Okay, later.” He hung up. All the sudden a female Ultra bursted into the room, wearing her doctor’s coat like a sukaban. “Okay okay! Let’s get this over with!” She yelled while clapping her hands. Nurses rushed in, and pushed Mebius out. “Where are we going?!” He asked clutching the bed. “To the operation!” The doctor said in annoyance. “Where else?!” Within seconds, or at least it felt like mere seconds Mebius find himself on an operating table. “Okay, just in case you don’t pull through, let’s go through some formalities. I am your doc’, m’ name is Alphonne.” The doctor said. If she were speaking in Japanese, she would be using masculine pronouns. Mebius tried to calm down a little. “Well okay, nice to meet you Alphonne, I’m Meb-” “Okay done with the formalities, time for the operation!” Alphonne said as she popped her knuckles. She held her hand out. “Plier.” A nurse passed her a giant thing that resembled a shear rather than a plier. “Wow wow wow! Should I be awake for this!?” Mebius cried. Alphonne thought for a moment. “No, but sense you are, can you open the gap a little?” She asked, sounding casually. “WAIT WAIT WAIT!” Shin yelled as he pushed through nurses and ran into the room. “Alphonne! What do you think you’re doing, you didn’t give him the anesthetic!” “Shin, we didn’t always have anesthetic on the battlefield.” She said with a serious glint in her eyes. “You were never on any battlefield, don’t try it!” Shin countered. “I’ve seen what it was like!” Alphonne shouted, sounding emotional. “You haven’t seen the things I’ve seen…” “I am the things you’ve seen!” Shin exclaimed. Alphonne rolled her eyes, and dropped the pliers, turning her attention to Shin. “Look, I’m the doctor here, don’t go around telling me what to do.” She said, trying to regain superiority. “I’ve mastered this art, there’s no chance of it failing.” “Look, if the slightest chance that you do fail occurs, you’re gonna be dealing with Dr. Egg.” Shin said pointing over to the door, from which Dr. Egg was leaning in and waving. “Don’t let him take me…!” Mebius pleaded. “Okay, fine! The truth is all our anesthetic disappeared!” Alphonne admitted. “What? Disappeared!? How?” Shin asked. Alphonne threw her hands into the air. “I dunno! I’m not the one who keeps track of those things.” She said in annoyance. “Hey guys, are we gonna get on with this or not?” Mebius asked. “SHUTUP!” Alphonne shouted punching him in the face, knocking him out. There was a long silence. “Well, there’s your anesthetic.” Shin said casually. Alphonne picked up the pliers and started. “Slowly… slowly…” She told herself as she grabbed the shard. “Careful…!” She quickly started pulling it out, but there was more to it. She kept pulling and pulling, the shard was so long. “Yep, definitely Chaiyo. Just when you think you’re done, there’s always more coming.” She grumbled. After a bit Mebius started coming through. “Ugh… My head…” He groaned. He then saw the shard, more than double his length being pulled out of him. “Was that in me?! Oh GAWSH-” Mebius fainted from the sight. Alphonne spat in disgust. “Kids today, ain’t got any strength in ‘em, they faint at the slightest thing.” She grumbled as she removed the last of it. “Someone patch the kid up.” She said as she set the shard down in a container, which definitely didn’t have enough room to fit the shard. A nurse held their hands over Mebius. “Sparkle sparkle sparkle.” The nurse said as Mebius was healed by a glowing light. “Yeah, I’ll say, this kid sure is a wimp. Back in my day I got sawed to pieces, and I LOVED it.” Jack said. Alphonne and Shin stared at him. “When’d you get in here?” Alphonne asked. “I came in with that guy.” Jack said pointing to Dr. Egg who was making off with the shard. “HEY GET BACK HERE!” Alphonne screamed as she ran after him. Shin watched as Alphonne ran after Dr. Egg, when a nurse approached him. “Hey, we just checked Mebius, we calculate he’ll be out cold for a couple hours. You should probably leave, and send someone to pick him up when he comes through.” The nurse explained. Shin thought a moment. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” A Couple Hours Later!!! “Nergh…” Mebius grumbled as he slowly came through. “Good morning, sleepy-head!” Jeanne said cheerfully, leaning over the bed looking down at him. “What?” Mebius grumbled and rubbed his head, as he sat up straight. “Oh! You’re right, it’s almost night time.” Jeanne joked to herself. “What happened?” Mebius asked. “From what I hear, you fell into a deep coma after seeing the watchamacallit that was lodged in you. Anyway, me and Taro came to pick you up now that you’re awake.” Jeanne explained as Mebius got out of the bed and stretched. “Hurry up, Taro is waiting for us outside.” As they left the room a doctor stopped Mebius. “Oh, hey kid. Alphonne told me to inform you. While we were fixing you up we noticed that your color timer was indented in your chest.” The doctor relayed. “So you fixed it!?” Mebius asked ecstatically. “Heck no, that would be to hard. Alphonne just wanted me to ask you when you came through ‘whazzwithdat?’.” The doctor explained. Mebius dropped in disapointed. “It got punched in back in the Academy.” Mebius mumbled in disapointed. “Ah, okay, thanks.” The doctor left. Jeanne patted Mebius sympathetically on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.” She said However when the two got out, they found Taro nowhere. Jeanne saw someone, and tapped them on the shoulder. “Hello sir! Did you happen to see a red Ultra with horns around here?” She asked. The guy thought a moment. “Oh yeah. He was waiting by his travel sphere when a grumpy fisherman came out of nowhere and chased him off.” The guy explained. “What?!” Jeanne asked in surprise. “Don’t worry Jeanne, just sounded like he got challenged by his rival.” Mebius said casually. “I’m sure we can find our way back on foot, right?” “Right, it’s just… do you think he’ll be okay?” Jeanne asked. “Hrm, let me think…” Mebius held up his hands like a scale. “Taro.” He said raising one hand up really high. “Grumpy fisher dude.” He said as he lowered the other one really far down. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” “Yeah, you’re right.” Jeanne said with a laugh. By the time they got back home, it was already after dark. When they entered the living room they found that part of it was still quarantined. “So now what?” Jeanne asked. Mebius checked the time. “Well usually I’d be fast asleep by now, but considering I’ve been asleep most of the day, I don’t feel too tired.” Mebius said as he slumped onto the couch. “Maybe I’ll just play a game.” He said picking up his portable. “Mind if I join you?” Jeanne asked. “Go ahead.” Mebius said as Jeanne sat down right next to him, to get a good view of the game. “You know, I was actually sort of worried for you.” Jeanne said. “Really?” “Yeah. I mean, I had no idea what was going on, this was the first time I’ve ever heard of anything like ‘Chaiyo’, I wasn’t sure what was gonna happen.” Jeanne explained. “But everything seems to have gone okay.” She said with a smile. “Heh, yeah, everything did turn out okay.” Mebius said as he mashed the buttons. “Those docs are actually pretty good at their jobs.” “Yeah, I actually had a quick talk with the doctor who performed your operation when I came in to pick you up.” Jeanne said. Mebius paused the game. “Oh really?” He asked. “Yeah. Despite her vulgarities, she was pretty cool.” Jeanne said with a small laugh. “...I’ve always liked the Silver Cross…” She said quietly, as if not to be heard. “The Silver Cross? Then why are you training for the Crusaders?” Mebius asked in surprise. “What!?” Jeanne backed up. “Did I say that out loud?” She asked worriedly. “Dude-I mean Dudette, calm down.” Mebius said casually. “Nothing is wrong.” Jeanne sighed and sat back down. “Yeah yeah… It’s… The Surpera family. They’re all known for being fighters, even the women-folk. So I, being Zoffy’s niece, am expected to be a fighter like the others. But actually…” Jeanne quieted down. “You okay?” Mebius asked. “...Sort of. Since I was young I always wanted to join the Silver Cross. To be one of those radiant women, healing up the brave heroes in the battles.” Jeanne said sort of dreamily. “However,” Her smile dropped. “Being part of Surpera family, that sort of profession would be considered “wimpy” or “feminine”.” She said with a grumble. “Wow, seriously?” Mebius was surprised. “I find it ridiculous that I’m denied that path.” Jeanne said as she bit her lip. Mebius laughed a little. “I think you would make a great nurse.” He said with a smile. She eyeballed him. “What?” She asked suspiciously. “What do you mean by what? I just said I think you’d make a great nurse. There isn’t a problem with that statement is there?” Mebius asked awkwardly. Jeanne thought a moment, and then shook her head with a small laugh. “No, none at all.” She said with a smile. She got up. “You’re a good listener Mebius, g’night.” She said as she left the room. “Kay! Good night to you too!” He said cheerily. He resumed his game when he realised something. “Wait… Where’s Zero!?” Back at the Hospital, after hours “Okay, so say theoretically I get you some more of this chaiyo junk, what do I get?” Zero asked as he handed Dr. Egg a piece of the Chaiyo shard. Dr. Egg eagerly took the shard and shoved it into his coat. “Well kid, I’ll tell you what you get…You’ll get…” Dr. Egg flashed out a cheap toy “Kaiju-Egg”. Zero examined it closely, and smiled. “It’s a dea-” All the sudden police lights shined in through the windows “This is the police!” Dr. Egg snatched up his egg and made an escape. “They found me!” He cursed as he slipped away. “Hey don’t leave me here!” Zero shouted. THE END Next Time! Mebius: Oh man! Next time stuff seriously heats up! -*montage of buildings blowing up* Mebius: Wow! Intense! Zero: Look out! -*Baltans attacking everyone* Zero: What's happening?! Mebius: Find out, next time! On the final episode of-WAIT! It's the final episode?! AW MAN! NEXT TIME: The Baltans Invade... Bonds That Surpass 100%! Category:HoshinoKaabi